


Final Bingo Moodboards

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, High School AU, Lingerie, M/M, Punk AU, Rough Sex, Starker Bingo 2019, Switch Tony Stark, most of this is nsfw tbh, or implied nsfw, switch peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: The last of my moodboards for the Starker Bingo!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	1. N2: personal assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a trek and a half. After I post my last two fics, this will have been the first event I have fully completed. I feel so proud of myself. This event and the people part of it have been awesome. Anyway, all mistakes mine. I hope you all like these!

_Tony’s never really been infatuated with one of his male assistants before, but he can’t really blame himself as he watches Peter walk up with a clipboard and pre-meeting coffee. “Just as you asked for it, sir,” the angel says with a polite smile as he sits it down in front of Tony._

_“Thank you, Peter,” he replies, immediately picking it up and taking a sip. Perfect as always. He speaks his thought out loud and watches as Peter’s cheeks pink, as he tries to hide it by pushing up his glasses._

_“Is there anything else that you need from me, sir?” Tony leans back in his chair, arms crossed (and not so subtly flexing). Peter’s eyes roam his form for a second before snapping back up to meet his gaze. His lips curl into a smirk._

_“Is there anything that_ you _need from me, Mr. Parker?” Peter swallows and shakes his head._

_“N-No, sir.” Tony chuckles._

_“You are dismissed then.” He flips open one of his files before speaking up again. “Oh, Peter?” His hand pauses on the doorknob as his head tilts to the side slightly, showing his attention. “_ Never _hesitate to ask me for_ anything _.” He can see the blush even as he makes a hasty retreat, and Tony can’t help but imagine all of the fun he’s going to have seducing him._


	2. 02: erotic dreams

_ Peter knows he shouldn’t be thinking of his mentor that way, shouldn’t dream of strong, experienced hands bruising his inexperienced flesh. He shouldn’t dream of him finding ways to leave marks on his skin and putting a collar around his neck for when they fade away, always showing him as his. He shouldn’t think about running his nails down Tony’s back and sucking marks into his neck to stake his own claim on him, shouldn’t think about beard burn between his thighs and choking on his cock. Every night after lab time with Tony leaves him with sticky sheets in the morning. He wishes Tony hungered for him the same way. (If he only knew.) _


	3. B3: naked massage

_ Tony is married, knows that Peter knows that he’s married, but he can’t help but arch into those nimble fingers exploring his back. He’s far more relaxed than he’s ever been in a long time, and that’s saying something considering how he feels when he’s with his wife. The massage leaves his head fuzzy and his cock pressing firmly into his belly despite being trapped against the table. The groans that he releases are absolutely obscene, even for him, but the pressure feels too good to contain them. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this, Mr. Stark,” Peter says almost serenely, fingers following the muscles down his spine to the dimples in his back. Lips brush against his ear as he leans over him, body heat almost burning against Tony’s suddenly too-warm skin. “Time to flip over.” Tony swallows. _


	4. O3: locked in a closet

_ “If you wanted to get me alone in a closet,” Peter sasses, arms going around Tony’s neck, “all you had to do was ask.” Tony snorts and grips his thighs, hiking him up to wrap his legs around his waist. _

_ “That wouldn’t be nearly as much fun as playing the game,” he replies, a smirk on his lips. Fingers grips his hair and tug slightly, forcing it off of his face and making him release a groan. _

_ “I’ve never actually played 7 Minutes in Heaven before.” He tilts his head to the side, and Tony takes it for the invitation it is and starts to suck on the skin. “Mmmn, Tony…” He hums against his throat and kisses up to his lips, pecking them. _

_ “You should come by my place after. What I want to do is going to take a lot more than seven minutes.” _


	5. N3: free space (lingerie)

_ Peter knows he looks good, knows the silk red robe over the black lace bodysuit makes him look like sin itself. He only hopes that Tony feels the same way. He tops the outfit off with a bit of lip gloss before heading to Tony’s office where he’s been hard at work all day for the company, thinking he might need a break. He quietly opens the door and smiles as he’s greeted with the sounds of shuffling paper and Tony muttering to himself. He tiptoes in and lays a hand on Tony’s shoulder, making him jump. He giggles as he looks at him wide-eyed. “Christ,” he sighs. “You almost gave me a fucking…heart…at…” His jaw slowly drops as he takes Peter in, eyeing the lace hidden just behind the crimson silk. _

_ “You’ve been working really hard, Tony,” Peter chastises as he sits on the table in front of him. “I think it’s time for a break.” Tony swallows and nods. _


	6. G3: plus one

_ Peter wasn’t expecting Tony to have him come as his plus one to one of the monthly galas that he has to attend. He was expecting even less for Tony to show up looking like sex on legs in high heels and an Iron Man red dress. He’s sure he’s not the only one with a dropped jaw, eyes focused on his date as he comes up to him. He looks a lot cleaner than usual, legs shaved and visible through the slit in his dress. The sleeves only accentuate the muscles in his arms. His curls are looser around his face, framing it. He even spots a bit of eyeliner and a light dusting of highlighter. It draws him to ruby red lips, and he finally notices that he’s hard in his slacks. “Wow,” Tony chuckles, manicured hand curling around Peter’s wrist. “I’ve never seen you speechless before. That good?” Peter can only nod. _


	7. B4: ring gag

_ Tony’s favorite gag has always been the ring gag. He loves wearing it and loves putting it on Peter, loves the mess that comes from having no way to close their mouths. He can never resist fucking into Peter’s mouth when he’s pink in the face, drooling on himself with his mouth ready and waiting. Sometimes Tony will tease him a bit, cum down his throat so he can’t taste his cum or towards the tip of his tongue so that he has to hold his hands under his mouth to keep from making more of a mess of himself. The payback when it’s his turn with the gag is worth it. _


	8. I4: rough sex

_ Tony doesn’t bottom often despite how much he enjoys it. He’s very much a top-leaning switch. When he does bottom though, he lets Peter go all out with it. He lets him be as rough as he can manage without hurting Tony too bad if he ever wants to, lets him treat him like a glorified fleshlight or sex doll, tossing him around the bed and bending him this way and that to match his thrusts. It never fails to get both of them hot and their toes curling with the strength of their orgasms. The aftercare is pretty nice too. _


	9. I5: BDSM

_ “Tony,” Peter sobs, pulling at the binds keeping him on his knees and his wrists at his lower back. “Mr. Stark, please..” Tony runs his fingers through his hair and hushes him, eyes focused on his tablet as he gets work done. _

_ “If you keep making all that noise, I’m keeping my cock in your throat so you’ll be quiet,” he warns. “Then I won’t be very happy when it’s time to decide if you’ve been good enough to cum.” Peter whimpers and squirms before falling silent, bowing his head so that his cheek is on Tony’s knee. “That’s it. Good boy.” _


	10. G5: punk AU

_ Peter knows that he wants Tony the moment that he sees him. The leather and the spikes draw his attention almost as much as the kind smile he sees when he’s talking to his friends. The guy is no doubt a lot older than him, at minimum ten years if he guesses. He’s not sure he can get his attention with his own nerdy demeanor, but he’s drawn to the punks despite how he’s been raised (possibly because of how he’s been raised) like a moth to a flame. He shyly comes over to the group, and they stop their conversation to look at him curiously. He only has eyes for Tony, walking straight up to him and blushing a bit. “I like your spikes,” he breathes. Tony grins. _

_ “I like your you.” Peter lets out a small laugh and relaxes. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for viewing and reading. Kudos and comments always okay and appreciated. Thanks for going on this little mini journey with me!


End file.
